


having fun

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare, playing a game, team machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Team machine playing a truth or dare challenge





	having fun

Shaw: *casually walked over while eating sandwich*  now, now who's going to be my little victim...hmmm John , truth or dare?

John: * smirks * Dare 

Shaw: good choice! *evil grin* I dare you to strip down to your boxers While singing "I'm too sexy"

John: is that all ?

Shaw: no you didn't let me finish, you have to do it in Harold's lap.

Harold: *blushes insanely* oh dear ! 

John:fine, *goes over to Harold and sits in his lap* ~I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love .. Im too sexy for my shirt~ (pulls shirt off) ~too sexy yea...I'm too sexy for my pants too sexy for my pants~ (takes them off) .

Root: * whistles * 

Lionel: * shouts 'get a fucking room  *

John : Can I get dressed now ? 

Shaw: Sure ! No one but Harold wants to see like this .

Harold: * shifts trying to hide how hard he is * I believe it's Mr.Reese's turn 

John: hmmm Lionel , truth or dare ?

Lionel: Dare !  I'm not afraid of you wonder boy 

John: * evil grin * I dare you to kiss Shaw 

Root & Shaw: * glare at him * I wouldn't if I were you Lionel 

Lionel: * gulp * They'll kill me 

John: are you taking the penalty ? 

Lionel: * Nods * 

John : coward ! You are not going near that falafel place for two weeks ! 

Lionel: What ?! Fuck you asshole

Root & Shaw : * giggles * 

Harold: you should be careful with your cholesterol intake, detective ! 

Lionel : Fuck you too ! it's my turn now ... Cocoa Puffs Truth or dare 

Root: * snort * Truth .

Lionel:* smirks * if you had to choose between Glasses and This crazy * points at Shaw ' ? 

Root: * smile * I'm taking the penalty 

Lionel: Fine ! then you are not going to talk to that creepy voice for a whole week .

Root: *faints * Noooo 

Shaw: oh yah , I love you Lionel 

Harold: it's alright Miss Groves , we'll manage something . Now it's your turn .

Root : you'll regret it Lionel ! humm .. Harold truth or dare ? 

Harold : dare 

Root: I dare you to tell us your favorite color ? 

Harold: * glancing at John's eyes * My favorite color is blue Miss Groves ... I believe it's my turn now ? .... Miss Shaw !! truth or dare ? 

Shaw: truth ?! * snorted * like you don't know everything about me ... i choose dare 

Harold: I dare you not to shoot anyone in our next operation .

Shaw: Fuck ! Fine ... I'm not going to shoot them but I have my own ways that will make you regret this decision Harold .

Harold: * whines * Mr.Reese ...

John: don't worry Harold * winks*  I'll keep my eyes on her


End file.
